PIZZA PARTY
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: C'est la suite de l'OS it was just a dream. Oui,une suite et fin me hantait tous les soirs fallait que je la fasse,je ne pouvais pas laisser Hwoarangie tout seul et triste sans son Steevu quand meme ! C'est la plus smut de mes fics,jtrouve


Une heure environ plus tard,Steve finit par rentrer de son entrainement.

Il cria joyeusement:

Hwoa c'est moi !

je suis rentré !

Hwoarang était juste en face,assis dans son fauteuil,perdu dans ses pensées.

Steve fronça les sourcils:

Euh...Hwoa ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Steve décida de se rapprocher.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule:

ça va ?

Hwoarang sursauta de surprise et fallit tomber de son siège:

Putain Steve !

Tu m'as fait peur!

Hwoarang se toucha la poitrine.

Steve sourit:

Désolé,tu ne m'as pas entendu...alors.

Hwoarang:Ah oui...pardon,

je suis si content de te voir Steve.

Steve rougit tout à coup très fort.

Un Hwoarang doux et gentil avec lui,

c'était ce qu'il le faisait le plus craqué.

Il répondit en balbutiant:

Euh...moi moi aussi Hwoarang.

Hwoarang l'enlaça très fort et renifla dans son cou.

Il marmona dans son épaule:

Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Steve reçut des courants électriques dans l'échine.

Il déglutit:

Wow...tu agis comme l'épouse idéale là,

tu es sur que ça va ?

Hwoarang:Mmm...

j'ai fais un très mauvais rêve,

j'aurais besoin de ton réconfort.

Hwoarang enchaina en s'accrochant bien à la chemise du boxeur:

J'ai besoin de toi...

J'ai tellement besoin de toi,dormons ensemble hein ?

Je ne peux plus tout seul.

Steve sourit et lui tapota le dos:

Il est midi,

tu ne préfèrais pas manger plutot ?

Regarde j'ai acheté une pizza.

Steve lui montra le sac.

Hwoarang fit une moue et dit:

Je veux bien de ta pizza seulement si il y a du cola avec.

Steve s'exclama joyeusement:

Il y en a !

J'ai pris deux petites bouteilles.

Hwoarang lui prit le sac des mains et l'embrassa rapidement.

Il se dirigea vers la table basse et dit:

Très bien !

mangeons alors !

Steve le suivit et dit pour lui meme de façon las:

Génial ce baiser...

Hwoarang s'assis et dit:

Tu sais que je t'aime twa ?

Steve:Oui...

Hwoarang lui tira la langue:

IDIOT !

je ne parlais pas à toi,

mais à cette chere petite bouteille.

Steve soupira:

Oh...merci.

Hwoarang embrassa fièrement sa bouteille.

Steve pensa:

Bah...au moins je lui ai fais plaisir en achetant ça.

Steve:Alors ?

ce reve,de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Hwoarang déglutit et baissa la tête:

Euh...je ne préfère pas en parler.

Steve fut surpris:

Tu es sur ?

en parler t'aiderai à te sentir mieux.

Hwoarang sourit et dit en ouvrant sa bouteille:

Je suis sur.

Steve vit Hwoarang boire sa bouteille à grande gorgée avec le bruit obscène qui va avec.

Il s'en mettait partout.

Steve:As-tu si soif ?

tu en as partout sur le menton.

Hwoarang sortit sa langue prêt à s'essuyer:

Ou ça ?

Steve n'a pas pu s'empêcher,

il avait une revanche à prendre sur le baiser pourri de tout à l'heure.

Il s'approcha et lui lécha les traces de cola.

En bas de la bouche,sur les coins,en haut,

et finalement lui prit la tete pour un baiser passioné au gout cola.

Steve gémit de plaisir.

Le gout de Hwoarang plus le gout du soda au caramel,c'était magique.

Il pensa pour lui même:

Magic taste...

Hwoarang ferma hermétiquement les yeux,

Steve était en train littéralement de lui ravager la bouche avec sa langue,si possible jusqu'à sa gorge.

Il fallait reprendre de l'air et vite.

Hwoarang mit fin au baiser un peu à contrecœur.

Il haleta puis dit:

Désolé...je j'avais besoin d'air,tu m'as carrément étouffé.

Steve ricana:

Haha désolé,c'est vrai que tu n'es pas très endurant à ce niveau.

Hwoarang rougit et lui cria à la figure:

Tout le monde n'est pas un poisson comme toi !

Steve:Oh...ta bouche est donc de l'eau.

Hwoarang tourna la tête:

Ce que je veux dire c'est que les poissons n'ont pas besoin de remonter à la surface pour reprendre de l'air.

Steve sourit tendrement:

J'avais compris Hwoa,

ne te vexe pas.

Merci pour cette exploration aquatique.

Hwoarang serra les poings et souffla un grand coup:

Oublions que tu es ringard,HEIN ?

Hwoarang attrapa sa pizza,mais Steve lui prit des mains et le plaqua au sol.

Oui,il avait très envie de jouer avec le coréen.

Hwoarang s'apostropha:

C'est pas possible !

je ne peux meme pas bouffer !

Steve amena la pizza à sa bouche:

Je vais te nourrir bébé,dis ha...

Hwoarang:Je peux me nourir tout seul...

Steve lui faisait presque bouffer la pizza par le nez,

Hwoarang croqua de force dans la part.

Il dit en mâchant:

Tu fais chier,tu sais ça ?

Steve sourit et le regarda avaler:

C'est toi qui a commençé à m'exciter avec ton cola.

Hwoarang finit sa première bouchée,Steve lui remit la pizza dans la bouche.

Hwoarang gémit en protestation.

Steve:Allez mange mon cœur...

avale ça comme tu avalerais ma grosse bite.

Hwoarang pensa fort pour lui même:

Putain ça y'est !

il est complètement parti dans son délire.

Hwoarang décida de jouer le jeu.

Après tout,c'est lui qui lui a fait du rentre dedans en premier.

Hwoarang dit en gémissant et en relevant la tete de plaisir:

Oh oui...nourris moi Steve !

Steve commençait vraiment à s'endurcir,

Hwoarang avait très bien compris son petit jeu.

Steve lui donna la pizza et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de sa taille.

Il regarda son entrejambe et lui dit en souriant:

Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te nourisses avec mon lait ?

Hwoarang fronça les sourcils et demanda pas sur:

Qu...quel lait ?

Steve s'assit en écartant bien les jambes:

Tu es tellement innocent Hwoa defois,je parles de ça ?

Hwoarang se rassit et arqua un sourcil:

Oh tu veux que jte suce,c'est bien ça ?

Hwoarang se mit à quatre pattes devant l'entrejambe de Steve.

Steve sourit et dit:

J'aimerais bien que tu quémandes pour du lait en coréen,

dis le adorable bitch.

Hwoarang fit une moue et dit en regardant Steve de ses yeux de chiot:

u yu,u yu juseyo !

Steve releva la tete de plaisir:

Ah...Hwoar

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hwoarang était deja dans son pantalon.

Steve étouffa un cri,

Hwoarang prit son propre membre et commença à se branler très fort en meme temps de faire une fellation à Steve.

Il pensa très fort pour lui meme après quelques secondes:

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?

je suis en train de sucer le mec qui m'a violé dans mon rêve...

Mais ce n'était pas le vrai Steve hein ?

Hwoarang déglutit de nervosité.

Steve cria de plaisir,

il voulut observer Hwoarang dans cette position quand il remarqua qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

Steve demanda inquiet:

Hwoarang ?

tu...tu veux arreter ?

Hwoarang secoua énergétiquement la tete de droite à gauche pour dire non tout en mordant la queue de Steve.

Steve releva la tete en arrière de douleur:

Ne...ne me l'abimes pas quand même.

Hwoarang,comme un chien qui mache son jouet grogna.

Steve gémit fort en sentant les vibrations.

Hwoarang sortit enfin sa bouche et renifla en retenant ses larmes:

Je suis désolé...

Il se remit au niveau de Steve et lui chuchota dans le cou:

Je veux etre en toi,je te veux.

Il déglutit en voyant les lèvres du boxeur:

Prouve moi que je peux encore te dominer Steve.

Steve vit bien l'inquiètude de Hwoarang et déglutit:

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Aussitôt dit,

Hwoarang s'enfonça violemment dans Steve sans préparation,

juste avec du liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

Steve serra les dents de douleur.

Hwoarang vit rouge,

il voulait se venger de son reve,cela ne le quittait pas.

Il commença à sortir et à se frotter langoureusement sur l'entrejambe du boxeur.

Steve haleta:

Putain Hwoarang...

Hwoarang lui mit sa main sur la bouche,il chuchota:

Chuuut...prends la moi Steve,

tu vas me branler en meme temps que je me frottes à toi,hein ?

Steve regarda les yeux plein d'émotions de Hwoarang et capitula.

Il avança sa main tremblante vers son entrejambe:

Je...je tremble trop.

Hwoarang lui lécha les lèvres et mit ses coudes de chaque coté du cou de Steve.

Il commença à accélerer ses frottements de plus en plus vite.

Steve vit des étoiles.

Sa propre main plus la queue de Hwoarang qui se frotter contre la sienne,

c'était terriblement stimulant.

Il n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Hwoarang remarqua comment Steve était sur le point de craquer:

Excitant hein ?

On va jouir au meme moment bébé,

je ne t'ai toujours pas gouté.

Steve gémit fort,

Hwoarang était si sexy en lui parlant comme ça.

Il murmura:

Je...

ce...ce sera toujours toi le dominant,

ne t'inquiète pas...

Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux Hwoarang,j'accepterais tout,je suis complètement à toi et...

Partit dans sa frénésie de paroles uke,

Steve n'avait pas remarqué que Hwoarang avait arreter de s'astiquer à lui et qu'il lui avait attrapé les jambes.

Il fronça les sourcils:

Qu...qu'est-ce que

Hwoarang sourit arrogament et plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules,

il le pénétra plus vivement que tout à l'heure.

Les deux crièrent leurs libérations en meme temps:Ah !

Du sperme atterrissa partout sur les abdos de Steve et sur le menton de Hwoarang.

Après qu'il est reprit son souffle,

Hwoarang lécha les abdos de Steve.

Steve frissona à cette attention et fut énormément touché,

il le regarda amoureusement et pensa tout bas:

Oh Hwoarang...

Hwoarang finit son nettoyage et se mit au niveau de Steve:

Merci Fox,

je me sens mieux maintenant,

je sais que tu ne seras jamais comme ça...

Steve:Comme quoi dumbass ?

arrête de me cacher des choses.

Steve lécha le reste du liquide éjaculatoire sur le menton de Hwoarang.

Hwoarang frissona et ferma les yeux de bonheur.

Steve avoua en se recouchant:

Tu m'as carrément envoyer au septième ciel,merci.

Hwoarang sourit et se rassit entre les jambes de Steve:

Hé,j'ai eu ma part aussi.

Steve se rassit et prit sa pizza:

Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai faim moi !

Hwoarang tourna la tête:

Wow,c'est sur que tu as étais très actif pendant cette partie...

Steve lui fit une tape sur le nez:

Hé,

c'est toi qui ne veut pas que je sois l'actif,

faudrait savoir.

Hwoarang se leva avec sa bouteille et s'exclama:

Un autre jour Steve !

là j'en avais besoin !

Il s'étira les membres:

Ahhh ça m'a fait un bien fou !

Steve feignit l'indifférence:

Ouais...je vois ça.

Finit le reste de ta pizza,

je suis crevé maintenant,

tu peux manger tranquille.

Hwoarang se rassit et le taquina comme lui:

Oh c'est vrai,

on est pas très endurant à ce niveau.

Steve fut rouge de gène et s'ecria avec sa bouteille dans la main:TAIS TOI HWOARANG !

Sur ce,Hwoarang et Steve finissèrent de déjeuner puis prirent une douche pour sortir faire un tour.

FIN ! bourré de fautes comme d'hab,foutu français...


End file.
